Lebewohl
by Amunet
Summary: Harry x Draco; Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei, Voldemort endgültig besiegt und doch gibt es für Draco Malfoy noch etwas zu erledigen und so macht er sich in einer regnerischen Nacht zu einem geheimen Treffen auf.


**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Lebewohl

**Kategorie:**

abgeschlossene Kurzgeschichte

**Pärchen:**

Harry X Draco

**Inhalt: **

Der Krieg ist vorbei, Voldemort endgültig besiegt und doch gibt es für Draco Malfoy noch etwas zu erledigen und so macht er sich in einer regnerischen Nacht zu einem geheimen Treffen auf.

**Warnung:**

Sad; Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs); Lemon

**Disclaimer:**

Sämtliche Charaktere des Harry Potter Universums sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling.

**Betaleserin:**

Die einzigartige, fantastische und talentierte **Smokey Sky ^_^**

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

**Lebewohl**

Nacht. Schwarze, unermüdliche Nacht umhüllt mich. Dicke Regenwolken verbergen das Licht des Sternenhimmels und doch weiß ich, dass sich irgendwo hinter diesem Vorhang der Vollmond verbirgt. Aber heute in dieser Nacht, die mein größtes Geheimnis lüften wird, werde ich ihn nicht erblicken. Sein Licht kann mir heute kein Vertrauen schenken, keinen Mut und doch gehe ich voran. Bereit, mich meinem Schicksal zu stellen.

Meine Schritte wandern über weichen, schlammigen Boden und ich weiß, dass der Regen mehr als nur die Erde fort schwemmen wird. Es ist das Blut, das vor wenigen Tagen erst vergossen worden ist. Das Blut von Freunden und Feinden zugleich. Kein Kampf wird jemals ohne Verluste von statten gehen und so auch nicht dieser. Mein Vater würde mir zürnen, wenn er wüsste, wohin ich mich begebe, doch ich muss. Folge der inneren Stimme, welche mich leitet, mich führt und mir sagt, dass ich mich bei jenem Menschen bedanken muss, der mir das Leben gerettet hat.

Gestern habe ich ihm eine Eule geschickt. Meine Nachricht war kurz und noch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er auch kommen wird. Doch nehme ich das Risiko auf mich und treffe mich in seinem Revier. Verlasse mein schützendes Heim und meine Eltern für ein allerletztes und klärendes Gespräch zwischen ihm und mir. Es ist an der Zeit.

Fast habe ich mein Ziel erreicht und als ich die Zäune sehe, welche die Heulende Hütte umgeben, werde ich von Erinnerungen heimgesucht. Plötzlich sehe ich mich einem unsichtbaren Feind gegenüber, der Grabbe, Goyle und mich selbst mit Schlamm bewirft. Nur zu gut erinnere ich mich an das Bild, das Harry Potters Kopf abgegeben hat, der so alleine in der Luft geschwebt hat und an die Angst und den Schreck, den ich damals empfunden habe. Doch jetzt ist keine Zeit für diese Erinnerungen und ich schüttle sie mit einer Bewegung meines Kopfes von mir, die den vorangegangenen Regen aus meinem nassen Haar schleudert.

Den Zauberstab in der Hand murmle ich ein paar Wörter. Funken stieben aus der Spitze meines Stabes und das Gatter des Zaunes öffnet sich widerspenstig knirschend. Schritt für Schritt komme ich meinem Ziel näher und noch bevor ich es erreiche, entflammen im Inneren der Heulenden Hütte Lichter. Hier draußen, wo ich stehe, sieht es unheimlich aus, selbst jetzt noch, wo ich weiß, was sich hinter der Hütte verbirgt. Aber ich bin nicht mehr der 13.-jährige Junge, der sich so leicht erschrecken lässt, auch wenn ich mich im tobenden Krieg vor wenigen Tagen wahrlich nicht mutiger benommen habe. Doch all die Schande über mein Versagen, über meine Furcht und meinen Überlebenswillen zum Trotz, fühle ich mich heute Nacht gereifter, denn ich habe eine Entscheidung gefällt.

Endlich stehe ich vor der Tür, welche mich von meinem Treffen fernhält. Es ist nur noch dieses dünne Stück verzauberten Holzes, und gerade als ich die Tür antippen möchte, als ich den Zauber lösen möchte, der seit Jahrzehnten auf diesem Schloss liegt, schwingt die Tür wie von alleine auf. Licht blendet mich und ich hebe meinen Arm, um mich vor dem hellen Schein zu schützen, doch nur wenige Sekunden später haben sich meine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt und ich lasse den Arm wieder sinken.

„Komm rein", sagt die männliche Gestalt in der Tür zu mir und wendet mir den Rücken zu, als sie mich im Eingang stehen lässt. Gehorsam folge ich und lasse mir nicht anmerken, wie sehr es mich erleichtert, dass er tatsächlich gekommen ist. Als ich die Hütte betrete fällt mir auf, dass die Hütte genauso schäbig und verstaubt ist wie damals, als ich mich das erste Mal hierher geschlichen habe. Nichts hat sich hier drinnen verändert und sogar die Kampfspuren von Snape, Black, Lupin und Pettigrew sind noch zu sehen.

Er führt mich zu einem Zimmer, das ich bisher noch nicht betreten habe und als ich drinnen bin, sehe ich, dass es eine Art Wohnzimmer ist. In der Ecke steht eine verstaubte Couch, aus der die Polster quellen, weil riesige Krallen ihren Bezug zerfetzt haben. In dem Raum befinden sich außerdem zwei Sessel, von denen zumindest einer noch benutzbar scheint. Ein Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab lässt den Sessel auf mich zugleiten und plötzlich sitze ich auf dem Polster, während eine Wolke Staub mich einhüllt. Ich huste und versuche, den Dreck von meinem Gesicht zu wedeln und als ich wieder etwas sehen kann, entdecke ich ihn lässig an einem Fensterbrett lehnen.

„Also", sagte er und klingt dabei neugierig, aber gleichsam auch gereizt, „was willst du noch von mir, Malfoy?"

Mein Mund ist mit einem Mal trocken und ich frage mich, ob es wirklich so gut war, hierher zu kommen. Seine grünen Augen funkeln mich dunkel und voller Abscheu an. Er verachtet mich. Schon seit dem Tag, an dem er mich zum ersten Mal gesehen hat. Ich hatte niemals eine Chance, ihm nahe zu kommen. Vom ersten Augenblick an war es mir bestimmt, eine Person wie ihn aus der Ferne zu betrachten. Jemand wie er würde sich nie mit jemandem wie mir abgeben, das wird mir jetzt erst klar. Nach so vielen Jahren begreife ich es erst vollständig. Fast hätte ich gelacht, doch ich kann das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, das mich gerade überrollt, mühsam unterdrücken.

Er sieht mir an, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist mit mir und sein Blick wird weicher. Aber auf sein Mitgefühl kann ich verzichten. So wie ich auf ihn verzichten kann. Langsam stehe ich auf, denn diese Unterhaltung möchte ich auf gleicher Ebene führen. Keiner von uns beiden hat länger das Recht auf den anderen herabzublicken. Wir sind uns in einer gewissen Weise ebenbürtig und doch ist es mir schmerzlich bewusst, dass er immer der Bessere von uns sein wird. Da nützt mir alles Geld und Macht, die mein Familienname selbst jetzt nach Ende des zweiten Krieges gegen Voldemort noch besitzt, nichts. Gegen ihn komme ich einfach nicht an.

„Ich wollte…", fange ich an und mir fallen diese Worte schwer, sehr schwer. „Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken."

Verwunderung blitzt in seinem Gesicht auf, die er gleich wieder hinter der starren Maske versteckt, welche er schon die ganze Zeit auf seinem männlichen Gesicht trägt und die ihn noch reifer aussehen lässt als die Wahrheit, welche in seinen Augen schimmert. Was hat er nur in den letzten Monaten alles durchgemacht? Wie sehr hat ihn all das verändert und wie nur hat er es geschafft, noch immer dieses unschuldige Herz zu besitzen? Ich begreife es nicht, dafür ist mein Herz zu schwach, zu sehr durchzogen von schwarzen, dunklen Linien finsterer Magie.

„Deswegen bist du gekommen?", fragt er mich und ich höre Hohn aus seinen Worten sprechen. „Nur deswegen hast du mich hierher bestellt? Um dich zu entschuldigen? Ich brauche deine Entschuldigungen nicht, Malfoy. Wenn du dir dein Herz erleichtern willst, dann geh zu deiner Mutter und heul dich dort aus, aber belästige mich nicht damit."

Seine Worte treffen mich wie Messerstiche. Tief bohren sie sich in mein Herz, lassen es bluten und meine Seele schreien, doch mir ist bewusst, dass ich diesen Schmerz verdient habe. Was ich ihm und seinen Freunden angetan habe ist mehr, als er mir angetan hat. Und ich bin bereit, ihm diesen Schmerz zu vergeben, wenn er mir nur zuhören wird, denn noch habe ich nur einen Teil meines Entschluss umgesetzt, ihm die Spitze des Eisberges überreicht. Nun jedoch möchte ich ihm mein wahres Geständnis machen. Ob er mich danach noch mehr hassen wird?

„Nein", antworte ich ihm. „Nein, deswegen bin ich nicht gekommen. Es hat seinen Grund, weshalb ich wollte, dass du alleine kommst."

„Warum? Willst du versuchen, mich zu töten?" Sein Spott ist beißend!

„Nein", fauche ich ihn an und bereue diesen Gefühlsausbruch sofort. Entschlossen klopfe ich mir etwas Staub von meinem Umhang, doch das Ergebnis ist eher bescheiden, da der Staub sich bereits mit dem Regen vermischt hat. Ausgerechnet jetzt fällt mir ein, wie dumm es doch von mir war, nicht einmal einen Imprägnier-Zauber auf meinen Umhang zu sprechen.

„Also, was dann?", will er wissen und ich schaue ihm ins Gesicht. Endlich kann ich richtige Neugier in seinem Blick erkennen und ich weiß, dass er mir jetzt seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Er wird mich kein weiteres Mal mehr unterbrechen, sondern meinen Ausführungen eiskalt lauschen. Danach kann er mich immer noch verhöhnen.

Automatisch straffe ich meine Schultern und gehe einige Schritte auf ihn zu und er versteift sich. Ob er sich gerade fragt, ob ich nicht doch versuchen werde, ihn zu töten? Ein diabolisches Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen. Auch wenn ich es bin, der sich offenbaren wird, so muss ich es ihm nicht so leicht machen. Dies hier wird das letzte Spiel zwischen uns werden und ich muss es mit jenem Sadismus genießen, der auch gleichzeitig mein Masochismus ist.

Langsam nähere ich mich immer weiter, bis ich direkt vor ihm stehe. Sein Körper ist starr. Doch gleich wie starr er nun ist, ich weiß, dass ich ihn nicht unterschätzen darf. Dort wo seine Starre ist, ist auch gleichsam seine Achtsamkeit. Eine falsche Bewegung meinerseits wird ihn dazu bringen, sich zu entladen. Die Magie, welche er ausstrahlt, ist berauschend und unverkennbar pulsierend. Die Schwingungen lassen meine Nerven prickeln und meine eigene Magie vor Freude vibrieren. Längst hat mein Körper erkannt, was mein Geist in Jahren lernen musste.

Den Blick in seine tiefgrünen Augen verhakt, beuge ich mich zu ihm hinab und ich erkenne neben dem Schreck auch die Ablehnung in ihnen aufleuchten. Sein Hass auf mich muss unendlich sein. Bevor meine Lippen aber in der Lage wären, seine zu berühren, bevor er mich aus dem Affekt heraus von sich stoßen könnte, verharre ich in meiner Bewegung. Erleichterung steht in seinen Augen geschrieben. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, ich würde ihn küssen? Hat er die wenigen Sekunden, in denen ich an diese Möglichkeit gedacht habe, tatsächlich in meinen eigenen Augen erkennen können? Was für ein Narr ich doch bin. So viele Wünsche klammern sich in mir fest. Unnötige, dumme Wünsche eines Kindes. Von der Reife, welche ich glaubte, über Nacht erlangt zu haben, ist kaum noch etwas übrig.

„Was soll das?", fragt er mich. Seine Stimme klingt belegt. Etwas nervös und auch gereizt. Er hat keine Lust auf mein Spiel. Wie gemein, jetzt mag er mir nicht einmal mehr diesen letzten Spaß gönnen. Lachend vor Verzweiflung lege ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter, wo ich spüren kann, wie er zusammenzuckt.

„Malfoy?" Er versteht es nicht. Woher auch?

„Schon gut, Potter, schon gut", sage ich und bekomme mich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Ich lass dich schon in Ruhe, keine Angst."

„Geh gefälligst zurück", brummt er und legt seine Hände auf meinen Oberkörper, um mich von sich zu stoßen. Sofort umfassen meine Hände seine, halten ihn fest und verhindern so, dass er den Körperkontakt wieder unterbricht.

„Was?", faucht er, doch es ist zu spät. In meinem Kopf setzt etwas aus, das Spiel ist keines mehr, der Spaß, ihn mit meinem Geständnis auf die Folter zu spannen, ist vergangen und jede gesprochene Wahrheit verblasst an der Beichte meiner Lippen.

Fest presse ich meine Lippen auf seine. Küsse ihn noch, als er sich gegen mich wehren möchte, und als es ihm endlich gelingt, seine Hände freizukämpfen, löse ich mich von ihm, noch ehe er mich fortstoßen kann. Seine Lippen sind von dem brutalen Kuss geschwollen, seine Wangen vor Wut oder Scham gerötet und in seinen grünen Augen lodert ein Feuer, das mich ängstigt. Nie zuvor habe ich sie so funkeln sehen und die Schönheit raubt mir ebenso die Sinne wie die Gefahr, die darin lauert.

Seine Ohrfeige ist hart und reißt mich fast von den Füßen. Aber ich falle nicht, sondern strauchle lediglich. Der Sessel gibt mir Halt und dann sehe ich ihn wieder an. Sein Blick ist unbarmherzig. Kalte, harte Wut schlägt mir entgegen. Magie brodelt in ihm, die das Licht zum Flackern bringt und kurz davor ist, sich zu entladen. Ein Fluch wäre ein geringerer Schaden als die zerstörerische Kraft unkontrollierten Zornes.

„Was zum Teufel soll das?", brüllt er mich an und ich bin erstaunt, wie gut er sich noch beherrschen kann.

„Was möchtest du hören, Potter?", frage ich ihn, um Zeit zu schinden vor meiner großen Offenbarung.

„Ist das wieder einer deiner kranken Scherze?"

„Ein Scherz? Nein." Lügen wäre angesichts der bevorstehenden Situation sinnlos.

„Warum dann?", beharrt er.

Ich seufze auf. „Vielleicht solltest du dich dieses Mal setzen."

„Verdammt, ich will mich nicht setzen!", faucht er. Nun ist es an mir, den Zauberstab zu schwingen. Ein Schnipsen später sitzt Harry auf dem verschlissenem Polster und funkelt mich finster an.

„Also…", sagt er, doch ich lasse mich davon nicht beeindrucken und mit einem weiteren Schnipsen meines Zauberstabes erscheint ein neuer, bequemer Sessel vor mir. Gemächlich lasse ich mich darauf nieder, so als würde die Spannung zwischen uns nicht in der Luft vibrieren, als gäbe es den Drang nicht, ihn noch einmal zu küssen und der Farce meiner Szenerie ein Ende zu setzen.

Wissend, dass ich es nicht länger herauszögern kann, richte ich meinen Blick auf ihn. Meine Augen treffen auf die seinen und für einen Moment entsteht ein Kampf Wille gegen Wille. Es war schon immer so, unser Blut scheint angereichert zu sein mit etwas, das uns zu diesem andauernden Machtkampf zwingt. Doch da ich eigentlich schon längst verloren habe, schenke ich ihm den Triumph des Sieges und löse als Erster den Kontakt mit einem Blinzeln.

„Möchtest du was trinken?" Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Gut…", setze ich an und dann überlege ich mir genau, was ich sagen möchte. Wort für Wort, obwohl ich meine Rede schon hundertfach geübt habe. Unsicherheit und Furcht sitzen tief in meinem Herzen, aber letzten Endes habe ich nichts mehr zu verlieren, außer meinen Stolz und selbst der bedeutet mir aufgrund jüngster Ereignisse nicht mehr alles.

„Ich weiß, du wirst es nicht verstehen. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal begreifen. Nicht dass du dumm wärst, also tatsächlich dumm…"

„Malfoy", unterbricht er mich drohend knurrend.

„Also, eigentlich, was ich dir sagen wollte, ist…"

„Jetzt komm zum Punkt!"

„Ich liebe dich."

Eisige Ruhe legt sich über die Heulende Hütte. Nichts bewegt sich mehr. Weder Harry noch ich atmen, so sehr hat das Geständnis uns aus dem Konzept gebracht. Ihn, weil er es erst verdauen muss, und mich, weil ich vor seiner Reaktion Angst habe. Die Geschichte der Vergangenheit wiederholt sich in der Zukunft, als sein Gryffindormut als erstes durch die Starre des Schocks tritt.

„Das ist ein Scherz!", sagt er, doch seine Stimme ist längst nicht so sicher, wie sie sein müsste, um mich restlos davon zu überzeugen, dass er die Wahrheit hinter meinen Worten nicht erkannt hat.

„Nein."

„Malfoy, das ist… unmöglich", wiegelt er mich ab, wobei ich den Eindruck habe, dass er es sich selbst auf diese Art einreden möchte.

„Potter…"

„Nein!", unterbricht er mich, steht vom Sessel auf und läuft unruhig im Raum umher, die Schatten des fahlen Lichtes auf seiner Gestalt tanzend. „Du sagst allen Ernstes, dass du in mich verliebt bist? In mich? Wo du meine Freunde und mich die letzten 7 Jahre nur tyrannisiert hast? Gott, du hast mir die Nase gebrochen! Du wolltest mich Voldemort ausliefern! Ich kenne niemanden außer Voldemort persönlich, der mich so sehr gehasst hat wie du! Und jetzt, jetzt behauptest du allen Ernstes, _du_ würdest _mich_ _lieben_?"

Seinen Zornausbruch lasse ich auf mich niederrieseln. Ich habe es verdient. Vielleicht weiß ich nicht ganz genau, wo meine Schuld anfängt, doch habe ich sie inzwischen überhaupt erkannt. Ich lasse zu, dass er sich in Rage redet, dass er mir die unzähligen kleineren und größeren Vergehen der Vergangenheit vorwirft. Die Hinrichtung von Seidenschnabel, das Erkaufen eines Platzes im Slytherin-Quidditch-Team, das Manipulieren von Professor Snape zu meinen Gunsten, die vielen Male, die ich Granger „Schlammblut" genannt habe. Es regnet auf mich herab wie ein niemals aufhörender Schwall der Schande und ich kann nichts weiter machen, als es zu akzeptieren, denn jedes einzelne Wort davon ist wahr.

Die Motivation, die hinter meinem Verhalten stand, war jedoch nicht jedes Mal die Gleiche. Was anfänglich die kränkte Eitelkeit eines verzogenen Görres war, entwickelte sich zu einer Gewohnheit und irgendwann wurde aus der Gewohnheit etwas, das ich sehr lange Zeit nicht zu deuten vermochte. Ich wurde mir meiner Gefühle erst dann bewusst, als Harry mich gerettet hat. Als ich in meiner Not nur noch daran denken konnte, dass er mich vor dem sicheren Tod retten sollte, obwohl ich kurz davor noch versucht habe, ihn zu töten. Als er seine Hand nach mir ausgestreckt, mich auf seinen Besen gezogen hat, da habe ich anerkannt, was in mir rumort hat. All meine Arroganz war mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen in dem Moment, da er mir seine Hand reichte. In dieser Sekunde, als ich seinen Körper berührte, die Sicherheit seines Körpers fühlte, da durchflutete mich das erschreckend tiefe Gefühl von Liebe. In meinem Kopf war plötzlich alles ganz klar und doch… Ich erschreckte mich derart darüber, dass ich vor ihm floh, sobald sich mir die Gelegenheit bot.

Potters Vortrag endet mit den Worte: „… du siehst, ich glaube dir kein Wort."

„Das solltest du aber", sage ich. „Denn es ist wahr."

„Dann beweise es mir", seine knallharte Entgegnung.

„Wie?"

„Blas mir einen!"

Zwischen uns herrscht absolute Stille. Er sieht mich an, ich ihn. Sein Blick ist unnachgiebig, verschlossen, ich weiß nicht, was er denkt. Meine Gedanken jedenfalls überschlagen sich. Ich zögere, aber lediglich, weil ich auf diesem Gebiet so wenig bewandert bin. Die wenigen stümperhaften Küsse, das bisschen nervöse Fummeln, welches ich bisher erlebt habe und ausschließlich mit Frauen, reicht wohl kaum aus, um als erfahren zu gelten. Doch ich ahne, dass dies meine einzige Chance ist, Potter jemals so nahe zu kommen.

Ohne meinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden stehe ich auf, gehe auf ihn zu. Inzwischen steht er wieder mit dem Rücken an der Fensterbank. Je näher ich ihm komme, umso angespannter wirkt er. Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass er damit rechnet, dass ich seinem Befehl nachkomme. Langsam gehe ich vor ihm auf die Knie. Erst jetzt wenden sich meine Augen ab, als ich mit zitternden Fingern nach seinem Hosenbund lange. Potter zuckt zurück, lässt mich aber gewähren. Mit etwas Glück schaffe ich es, recht schnell, seinen Knopf zu öffnen, seinen Reißverschluss hinunter zu ziehen.

„Das reicht", meint er. Seine Stimme klingt merkwürdig belegt.

Ich ignoriere ihn, lasse meine kalten Finger in seine Boxershorts gleiten und hole sein Glied heraus.

„Ich sagte, das reicht", wiederholt er, während seine Hand sich auf meine legt. Irritiert sehe ich zu ihm auf. In seinen Augen ist ein merkwürdiger Glanz zu erkennen, seine Wangen sind leicht gerötet, doch der Zug um seine Lippen ist weiterhin hart. Offenbar habe ich Recht, er hat keineswegs daran gedacht, dass ich vor ihm zu Boden gehe. Ich muss grinsen, fies grinsen, denn in mir wird die grimmige Schlange wach, die ihn weiterhin schockieren möchte. Seine Hand ignorierend, beuge ich mich vor, nehme sein Glied in meinen Mund und Potter keucht auf.

„Lass das", sagt er, macht aber keine Anstalten, mich aufzuhalten. Nun ist es an mir, mit dem fortzufahren, was ich begonnen habe. Vorsichtig sauge ich an seinem Glied, spüre, wie es allmählich an Festigkeit gewinnt. Dadurch erhalte ich etwas Sicherheit und erkunde sein Glied nun mit Lippen, Zunge und Händen. Küsse es, berühre es. Nehme es soweit in meinen Mund auf, wie ich nur kann und es wird komplett hart. Potter wird komplett hart! Es fühlt sich gut und richtig an. Ich gehe ganz in meiner Tätigkeit auf, als seine Hände groß und warm auf meinem Kopf zu liegen kommen. Er durchwühlt mein Haar, zieht meinem Kopf zu sich hin, versucht noch tiefer in mich zu dringen und ich muss kurz würgen.

Mit verschleierten Augen sieht er mich an, während ich huste.

„Entschuldige", raunt er und seine Stimme ist heiser. Ein Schauer der Erregung durchläuft mich. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass auch mein Glied hart und fordernd gegen sein Gefängnis reibt. Ich belasse es unbeachtet, widme mich stattdessen wieder Potter und sauge ihn rhythmisch ein und aus, werde dabei immer schneller und sein Stöhnen motiviert mich unaufhörlich. Er sagt etwas, das ich nicht verstehe und dann verkrallt er sich so fest in mein Haar, dass ich ihm hilflos ausgeliefert bin, als er sich in meinem Mund ergießt. Automatisch schlucke ich.

Nachdem er mich losgelassen hat, wische ich mir die Reste seines Spermas von den Lippen und stehe auf. Meine Beine sind wacklig, dennoch halten sie mich aufrecht. Potters Gesicht ist gerötet, verschwitzt und sein Atem geht schwerfällig. Er sieht entzückend aus.

„Das ändert gar nichts", äußert er da.

„Ich weiß."

„Warum hast es dann getan?", will er erstaunt wissen.

„Weil ich es wollte."

„Bist du schwul?"

„Möglich."

„Möglich? Mit wem hast du es denn bisher getrieben?"

Röte kriecht meinen ganzen Körper empor, ehe ich leise, fast flüsternd antworte: „Mit niemandem. Bisher habe ich nur mit ein paar Mädchen geküsst."

„Du bist noch Jungfrau?" Da ist sie wieder, diese Ungläubigkeit. „So wie du bläst, hätte ich gedacht, du machst das öfters."

„Vielleicht waren deine bisherigen Blowjobs einfach mies."

Er sieht mich eindringlich an. „Ich hab eine Freundin."

„Das Weasley Mädchen, ich weiß." Es dauert ein bisschen, ehe ich begreife, was er mir damit sagen möchte. „Keine Sorge, ich werde ihr nichts… _hiervon_, sagen. Aber wer würde es mir auch schon glauben, oder?"

„Da hast du Recht."

„Dann ist doch alles geklärt. Ich habe dir gesagt, was mir auf dem Herzen lag und nun kannst du Nachhause zu deinem Rotschopf gehen und alles wieder vergessen."

„Ist das wirklich so einfach, Malfoy?"

„Für dich? Ja! Für mich? Nein."

Wieder diese Stille. Sie ist unerträglich für mich, denn sie verunsichert mich. Sie lässt so viel Raum für Gedanken und Gedanken ziehen mich nur in ein finsteres Loch. Ich weiß, dass Potter mich ansieht, doch ich ertrage es nicht mehr, in seine grünen Augen zu blicken und sehe stattdessen lieber über ihn hinweg zum Fenster hinaus. Es hat wieder angefangen zu Regnen. Blitze zucken weit in der Ferne, sodass ihr Donner kaum zu hören ist.

„Was ist damit?", fragt er mich und deutet mit einem Kopfnicken auf die stattliche Beule in meiner Hose.

„Nichts."

„Willst du dich nicht darum kümmern?"

Was erwartet Potter von mir? „Soll ich mich darum kümmern?", kontere ich.

„Ich würde dich nicht davon abhalten."

Allmählich begreife ich. Blindlinks stolpere ich zurück auf den Sessel und lasse mich darauf fallen. Gefesselt von dem Feuer in seinen Augen, taste ich mich zu meiner Erregung. Streichle darüber und dann übernimmt Potter die Kontrolle über mich.

„Hol ihn raus. Ich will ihn sehen."

Seiner Aufforderung komme ich nur zu gerne nach. Ich halte mein Glied in Händen, doch er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nicht so, zieh deine Hose aus."

Gehorchend streife ich meine Hose von den Beinen, kicke die Schuhe dazu.

„Zufrieden?"

„Nein. Lockere deine Krawatte und knöpf das Hemd auf."

„Soll ich den Umhang auch ausziehen?"

„Nein. Mach nur, was ich dir sage."

Ich folge seinem Befehl, entblöße meinen Oberkörper und sehe die Begierde in seinen Augen. Ob ihn mein Körper oder die Situation erregt? Oder vielleicht sogar beides? Mich jedenfalls heizt es an, ihm scheinbar ausgeliefert zu sein.

„Jetzt streichle dich. Hol dir einen runter, aber schön langsam."

Mit der Hand umfasse ich mein hartes Glied, knete es, zupfe es, reibe es. Schauer der Lust wandern durch meinen Körper. Ich bin nicht länger in der Lage, Potter anzusehen. Meine Augen schließen sich genießerisch.

Eine Hand berührt mich, Potters Hand. Ich öffne die Augen, sehe ihn direkt vor mir. Seine Hand ruht auf meinem Oberschenkel. Auf seinem Gesicht liegt ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck, den ich kein Stück deuten kann. Das Augenmerk von ihm ist auf meine Erregung fixiert.

„Hör nicht auf, ich will dir zusehen."

Auch wenn ich unwissend über den Inhalt in Potters Kopf bin, mache ich weiter. Erneut schließe ich meine Lider und nun, da ich weiß, dass er mir so nah ist, stimuliert es mich noch mehr, mir vor ihm einen runter zu holen. Eigentlich sollte ich mich schämen, aber sowohl Moral als auch Verstand sind vollständig im Nebel meiner Lust untergegangen. Seine Hände streicheln über meine Oberschenkel, tragen zur Steigerung meiner Erregung bei und dann legt sich seine Hand über meine.

„Potter?", frage ich jetzt und sehe ihn an.

„Nur dieses eine Mal", antwortet er, schiebt meine Hand weg und verwöhnt mein pochendes Glied. Sein Griff ist fest, seine Bewegung routiniert, scheinbar hat Potter schon genug an sich selbst geübt. Es ist gut, wirklich gut. Mein Kopf fällt in den Nacken und es dauert nicht lange, da erreiche ich meinen Höhepunkt. Erschöpft lasse ich mich tief in das weiche Polster sinken und tue nichts weiter als atmen.

Ein Zauber schwirrt über mich und ich kann spüren, dass das klebrige Sperma verschwindet. Potter jedoch bleibt. Seine Hand legt sich auf meinen Oberkörper, streicht mir über die nackte Haut. Spielt kurzweilig mit meinen Brustwarzen, ehe er sich erhebt, von mir weggeht.

„Du hast eine schöne Haut." Es klingt so belanglos. Das was auch immer hier gerade passiert ist, hat sein Ende gefunden. Er zieht sich emotional von mir zurück. Für mich ist es in Ordnung, schließlich hatte ich keine Erwartungen an ihn. Der Sex zwischen uns war mehr, als ich mir jemals zu erhoffen gewagt habe. Alles was ich wollte war doch nur, ihm von meinen Gefühlen zu erzählen, damit ich endlich mit dem Thema abschließen und ihn – nach dem Korb, den er mir unweigerlich geben musste – vergessen kann.

Meine Ruhepause ist vorbei. Ich stehe auf und ziehe mich wieder an. Aus den Augenwinkeln kann ich sehen, wie er diesen Vorgang in der Reflektion im Fenster betrachtet. Er lässt mich gewähren, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Das Feuer in seinen Augen ist inzwischen abgeschwächt. Die Lust ist vergangen, doch etwas glimmt noch darin.

„Potter", sage ich, „ich erhoffe mir von der heutigen Nacht nichts. Ich bin wirklich nur gekommen, um dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich…", und ich zögere, „ich möchte endlich frei von dir sein."

„Was meinst du?"

„Du bist in meinem Kopf, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe. Die Hälfte meiner Schulzeit hat sich nur um dich gedreht. Darum, weshalb ich immer schlechter war wie du. Darum, dass du beliebter warst, berühmter. Ich wollte mit dir konkurrieren, habe dich zu meinem Rivalen auserkoren und es hat funktioniert – sogar noch, als ich bemerkte, dass da andere Gefühle mit ihm Spiel waren. Du beherrscht mein Denken und das muss jetzt aufhören."

„Weshalb ausgerechnet jetzt?"

„Weil alles ein Ende hat. Wir haben Hogwarts hinter uns gelassen. Der Dunkle Lord ist besiegt und so vieles muss von Vorne beginnen. Du verschwindest aus meinem Leben, heiratest irgendwann und auch wenn ich dein Interesse an der Weasley nicht begreifen kann, auf eine gewisse Art gönne ich dir dieses Glück. Aber ich? Was habe ich? Meine Eltern werden wahrscheinlich nicht nach Askaban müssen, doch wird es eine Weile dauern, bis unser Ansehen soweit wieder hergestellt ist, dass mich ein respektabler Zauberer in einem angemessenen Beruf unterrichten wird. Ob ich Zaubertrank-Spezialist oder Geschäftsmann werde, wie mein Großvater, spielt keine Rolle. Es wird einfach seine Zeit brauchen. Ich muss mich neu orientieren und wie kann ich das, wenn du noch immer in meinem Kopf bist?"

Potter dreht sich um. Herablassend sieht er mich an. „Du möchtest mir die Schuld für dein Leben geben? Daran, dass deine Familie und du falsche Entscheidungen getroffen haben?"

„Nein. Wir haben unsere Seite gewählt, wie wir sie für richtig gehalten haben. Aber genauso haben wir sie gewechselt, als wir unseren Fehler bemerkten und die Möglichkeit erhalten haben, da lebend raus zu kommen. Ich sage lediglich, dass ich aufhören muss, dich zu lieben."

„Du bist ein Arschloch! Gestehst mir deine Gefühle, ungeachtet der Tatsache, wie ich mich dabei fühle, und jetzt erzählst du mir, dass du mich nur vergessen möchtest? Wie soll ich dir das glauben? Scheiße, du hast gerade noch meinen Schwanz geblasen! Was soll ich davon halten?"

Nun bin ich vollends verwirrt. Irgendetwas geht hier vor, das meiner Wahrnehmung bisher entgangen ist.

„Was willst du von mir? Du forderst mich auf, deinen Schwanz zu lutschen und jetzt machst du mir einen Vorwurf daraus, weil ich es getan habe?"

„Ich sagte dir, du sollst aufhören."

„Ja, aber das war nur Pro-Forma. Du hast dich keine Sekunde gewehrt. Dir hat es gefallen! Weshalb, Potter? Bist _du_ schwul? Oder turnt es dich an, wenn ich dir unterliege?"

„Schnauze!", brüllt er und geht wie ein wütender Tiger im Raum auf und ab. Er ist angespannt, bereit bei der kleinsten Geste meinerseits auszurasten.

„Tut die Wahrheit weh?"

Abrupt packt er mich grob an den Schultern. Er schüttelt mich, dann gibt er mir einen Stoß und ich lande unsanft auf dem Boden. Luft entweicht meinen Lungen, doch ehe ich nach neuer schnaufen kann ist er über mir. Zornig boxt er mir gegen die Rippen. Ich stöhne vor Schmerz. Ein weiterer Schlag. Mein Körper krümmt sich unter ihm, soweit es geht, versucht eine Schutzhaltung einzunehmen. Ein dritter Angriff, dann hört er auf. Sein Atem geht stoßweise. Ich weiß, dass die Gewalt vorbei ist, doch der Zorn nicht. Der Schmerz in meinem Körper ist gegenwärtig, als er mich an den Haaren packt, daran so lange zieht, bis ich ihm ins Gesicht sehen muss.

Was habe ich ihm gesagt, dass er so viel Wut auf seinen Zügen hat? Was hat Potter derart ausrasten lassen? Die Funken in seinen Augen sind schön und doch so gefährlich. Er will mir wehtun, ich weiß es einfach.

„Ich hasse dich!", die verbale Entladung seiner Wut. Doch er lässt mir keine Chance zur Entgegnung. Seine Lippen pressen sich auf meine. Hart, fest, unnachgiebig. Er küsst mich, küsst mich mit der Verachtung, die er mir gezeigt hat und ich werde gezwungen, ihm meinen Mund preiszugeben, damit er darin eindringen kann. Seine Zunge in meinem Mund zieht wütende Kreise, aber dann erkenne ich seine Verzweiflung. All der Hass in seinem Kuss verraucht und macht einer tiefen Hoffnungslosigkeit Platz. Ich kenne dieses Gefühl. Von nun an ist es ein leichtes auf seinen Kuss einzugehen, denn auch ich bin verzweifelt.

Ich liebe ihn.

Will ihn.

Brauche ihn.

„Ich hasse dich", dieses Mantra trägt Potter auf den Lippen, wiederkehrend, während er mich küsst. Mich immer wieder küsst. Ich keuche unter ihm, winde meinen Körper nun vor Lust. Seine Hände fassen nach meinem Hemd, zerreißen es. Die Knöpfe fallen klackernd auf den Fußboden. Er berührt mich, fahrig, gierig und ich beuge mich ihm entgegen. Seine Lippen umschließen meine Brustwarze, er beißt hinein. Süßer Schmerz lässt mich stöhnen. Ausgiebig malträtiert er mich. Bis meine Brustwarzen von seiner Behandlung ebenso rot und geschwollen sind, wie meine Lippen von seinen Küssen.

Er zerrt mir die Hose von den Hüften, ohne Rücksicht auf mich, ohne Rücksicht auf den edlen Stoff. Als er fertig ist, liege ich entblößt vor ihm. Da ist diese Pause in der wir begreifen, was wir im Begriff sind zu tun und erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass auch er nackt ist. Der letzte Moment uns zu entscheiden ist angebrochen. Der Augenblick in dem es noch ein Zurück gibt. Wir sehen uns an. Beide erregt, beide von ungekannten Gefühlen überreizt.

Ich werde mich nicht zurückziehen. Wenn dies das einzige Mal sein soll, dass ich mit ihm schlafe, mit dem großen Harry Potter, den ich absurderweise liebe, dann soll es so sein. Potter wird der Erste sein, mit dem ich schlafe, wenn er es will. Erwartend sehe ich ihn an. Wie wird er sich entscheiden? Die widerstreiten Gefühle in seinem Gesicht verunsichern mich, doch als die Entscheidung gefallen ist, sehe ich es sofort.

Erneut beugt er sich vor und küsst mich. Zum ersten Mal ohne Hass und Verzweiflung. Das was nun in seinem Kuss liegt ist Leidenschaft und etwas, das ich – wüsste ich es nicht besser – als Zuneigung betiteln würde. Als Potter nach meinem Glied langt, keuche ich auf.

„Sie mich an!", befiehlt er, was ich auch mache. Er streichelt mich, massiert meine Erregung, versessen darauf, die lustvollen Empfindungen von meinem Gesicht zu lesen. „Bist du wirklich noch eine Jungfrau?"

„Ja."

„Ha!", er lacht kurz hart auf. „Der Prinz der Slytherins - unberührt."

Aus irgendeinem Grund werde ich rot und schäme mich. „Und wenn schon", fauche ich ihn an. „Was ist daran schlimm?"

„Du bist älter als ich."

„Einen Monat!"

„Fast zwei", seine Entgegnung.

„Woher weißt du, wann ich Geburtstag habe?"

Plötzlich packt er fester zu. Ein zischender Laut entweicht meiner Kehle und mein Bewusstsein fokussiert sich nur noch auf meine Körpermitte. Seine Hand gleitet schnell auf und ab, stimuliert mich, bis ich kurz vor meinem Höhepunkt stehe, dann lässt er jäh von mir ab.

„Was?", frage ich enttäuscht. Potter ignoriert mich, kniet sich zwischen meine Schenkel, zieht meine Beine auseinander, gönnt sich die Aussicht auf meine intimste Zone. Mir ist es unangenehm, dass er mich so ansieht. „Starr nicht so."

„Warum? Gleich werde ich genau da drin sein."

„Musst du so was sagen?"

„Halt die Klappe", brummt er und dann setzt er sein eigenes Glied an. Er versucht in mich einzudringen, aber erst als er etwas Öl herbeizaubert funktioniert es.

Der Schmerz ist überwältigend. Ich verkrampfe mich. Potter gibt mir einen Klaps auf den Schenkel und schon dringt er tiefer in mich ein. Er wiederholt das Prozedere zwei, drei Mal, ehe er komplett in mir versinkt. Noch immer schmerzt es, doch mein gepfählter Körper gewöhnt sich allmählich daran. Als ich mich entspannt habe, beginnt Potter, sich in mir zu bewegen. Es ist ein so merkwürdiges Gefühl. Nach einer Weile kann ich es genießen. Lust erwacht zu neuem und ich beuge mich ihm entgegen. Sein Rhythmus wird schneller, ich passe mich seinen Stößen an. Ich keuche, er keucht. Wir sind uns so nahe. Körperlich wie mental. Wir sind verbunden durch die tiefen Emotionen von purer Geilheit und auch, wenn es nicht das ist, was ich wollte, so ist es mehr, als ich jemals zu hoffen wagte.

Der Sturm der Lust in mir erreicht seinen Höhepunkt. Ich komme, wild, losgelöst, seinen Namen schreiend. Ziehe ihn mit mir, während wir für einen kurzen Moment gemeinsam in die Dunkelheit der Glückselig versinken.

Erschöpft bleibe ich unter ihm liegen. Sein Körper auf mir ist schwer, weckt aber das Gefühl der Sicherheit. Seine Schultern spenden Geborgenheit. Müdigkeit lässt meine Lider flattern. Fast bin ich weg gedöst, als ich sein mattes „Ich hasse dich" höre. Noch immer hält er an seinem Mantra fest, obwohl selbst ich weiß, dass er etwas anderes sagen wollte. Meine Hand tastet sich in sein Haar. Dicht, weich und verschwitzt fühlt es sich an und ich muss sanft damit spielen. Meine Schläfrigkeit ist einem angenehmen Dösen gewichen.

„Ist gut, Potter", flüstere ich ihm zu, „du musst mich nicht lieben."

„Willst du mich noch immer vergessen?"

„Ich muss! Du wirst dich kaum von der Weasley trennen, nur weil ich dich heute Abend mit meinem Geständnis geschockt habe."

„Nein, aber wir könnten Freunde werden."

„Du quälst mich! Wie soll ich das ertragen, wenn der Mann, den ich liebe, mit einer Frau schläft, sie irgendwann heiratet und ich in der ersten Reihe stehe? Und wie könnten der Junge-der-lebt und ein ehemaliger Todesser Freunde werden?"

„Wie kann ein ehemaliger Todesser den Auserwählten lieben?", seine Erwiderung.

Dieser Punkt geht an Potter. Er hat Recht. Meine Gefühle für ihn sind unerklärlich. So wirr, so surreal. „Ich weiß es nicht, nur dass es so ist."

„Ich liebe Ginny", sagt er. „Aber das für dich ist kein Hass."

Vorsichtig und dabei aus mir gleitend rollt sich Potter von mir runter. Legt sich neben mich auf den Boden, sieht mir dabei ins Gesicht. Seine Hand legt er auf meinen Oberkörper. Sie ist warm und ich genieße das zärtliche Liebkosen meiner Haut, während er weiter spricht.

„Im 6. Schuljahr hab ich dich beobachtet. Ständig. Ich wusste, dass du etwas vorhast. Habe es gespürt und dir angesehen, auch wenn mir niemand glauben wollte. In dieser Zeit hast du dich in mein Gehirn gefressen. Hermine meinte, dass ich von dir besessen bin. Vielleicht hat sie Recht. Sie irrt sich selten. Ich möchte nicht, dass du aus meinem Leben verschwindest, aber ich kann dich auch nicht lieben. Nicht so, wie du es dir wünscht. Mein Herz gehört schon Ginny."

„Du brauchst dich mir nicht verpflichtet fühlen", sage ich. „Ich habe nie damit gerechnet, dass wir… hier landen. Alles was ich wollte, war Abschied nehmen."

„Dabei hast du wieder nur an dich gedacht. Hast du einmal darüber nachgedacht, was ich mit deinem Geständnis anfangen soll?"

Meine Wangen röten sich. „Habe ich. Ich dachte einfach, du verachtest mich nur noch mehr."

Eine alte Standuhr schlägt. Ich zähle ihre Schläge und weiß, dass es schon spät ist. Allmählich sollte ich aufbrechen, ehe meine Eltern bemerken, dass ich weg bin. Es würde nur unangenehme Fragen provozieren. Er merkt mir an, dass ich in Aufbruchstimmung bin und steht mit mir auf. Wir klauben die Überreste unserer Kleidung vom Fußboden, ziehen uns an. Ich hoffe, dass es niemand mitbekommt, wenn ich Zuhause ankomme. Mein Hemd ist fast vollständig zerfetzt, meine Hose halb zerrissen und mein Umhang, den ich noch immer trage, ist extrem schmutzig. Die Feuchtigkeit des Regens hat sich hervorragend mit dem Jahrzehnte alten Staub verbunden. Wie könnte ich meinen Eltern diesen Zustand erklären?

„Wie verbleiben wir jetzt, Malfoy?", fragt er, als wir beide angezogen sind.

„Du vergisst mich und ich dich. Unsere Wege trennen sich."

„Ich soll also verdrängen, dass es diese Nacht gab?"

„Ja. Geh zu deiner Ginny, lebe das Leben, das du dir gewünscht hat."

„Aber was ist mit dir?"

„Irgendwie werde ich zurechtkommen. Meine Eltern werden mir schon sagen, welche Karriere sie nun für mich passend finden."

„Entscheide doch selbst."

„Jeder hat sein eigenes Gefängnis, Potter, dies ist meines. Ich werde mich immer den Anforderungen und gesellschaftlichen Wünschen meiner Eltern unterordnen. So wurde ich erzogen und nicht jeder besitzt den Mut des Auserwählten."

„Du hattest aber den Mut, dich mir zu stellen."

„Ja", lächle ich. „Es hat mir alles abverlangt und ich bin froh, es getan zu haben. Komm", meine ich, „es ist an der Zeit zu gehen."

Nebeneinander laufen wir zum Ausgang. Meine Hand greift nach der Klinge, als er meine Schultern umfasst. Sofort spüre ich wieder die Wärme von ihm, die meinen Körper erfüllt. Ich zittere.

„Verschwinde nicht."

„Du machst es nur unnötig schwer."

„Ich brauche dich."

„Du brauchst Ginny."

„Aber dich auch!"

„Das kann nicht funktionieren."

„Wir könnten es probieren!"

Ich drehe mich zu ihm um. Mühsam unterdrücke ich den Schmerz in meinem Inneren. Da sind Tränen, die aus meinen Augen quellen wollen, doch auch sie halte ich zurück. Was würde es bringen? Er sieht so traurig, so gequält aus. Ich verstehe, was er fühlt. Diese Verbundenheit, das Bedürfnis, es mir Recht zu machen, die brüchige Grenze zwischen Liebe und Hass, in der er gefangen ist.

„Küss mich", bitte ich ihn. Ein allerletztes Mal will ich von dieser Süße kosten. Seine Lippen berühren mich kaum, sie beben, dann greifen wir gleichzeitig nach uns. Der Kuss ist intensiv, verzweifelter als jeder Kuss bevor. Es ist ein endgültiger Abschied. Ich falle, falle in meiner Liebe für ihn, während ich Tränen schmecke. Sind es seine oder meine? Wir küssen uns, bis wir vor Erschöpfung nicht mehr können.

„Wir sollten gehen", sage ich und halte ihm die Tür auf. Das Unwetter ist inzwischen über uns. Wind peitscht über das Feld, lautes Knarzen der Hüte, des Zaunes ist zu hören. Äste und Blätter von Bäumen werden umher gewirbelt. Blitz und Donner verschüchtern die Welt. Der Sturm passt zu dem Aufruhr in meinem Herzen. In dem Moment, da Potter den ersten Schritt nach draußen setzt, da weiß ich, dass ich noch ein letztes Mal meinen Mut zusammenkratzen werde. Noch einmal werde ich ihm meine Liebe beweisen.

„Potter", halte ich ihn auf, „Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich weiß", entgegnet er lächelnd, aber mit traurigen Augen.

„Dann vergib mir."

„Was?", fragt er, doch da ist es bereits zu spät. Den Zauberstab in der Hand benutze ich den Zauber, der ihm den Frieden bringen wird, den ich ihm geraubt habe. Es reicht, wenn einer von uns leiden wird und es soll mein größtes Geschenk an ihn sein, dass ich ihm die Sicherheit seiner Zukunft schenken werde.

„Obliviate!"

Der Zauber schwirrt durch die Nacht. Er soll mich vergessen. Soll alles vergessen, was er jemals für mich gefühlt hat, außer dem Hass, der ihm so vertraut ist. Soll vergessen, dass ich ihm meine Liebe schenkte, dass wir in dieser Nacht miteinander geschlafen haben, soll seine ganze Zukunft der Frau widmen, die er zu lieben scheint.

Sein Blick wird glasig und ehe die Verwirrung von ihm endet, disappariere ich. Einzig ein „Lebewohl" für ihn zurücklassend und mit der Gewissheit, dass diese Liebe in mir überdauern wird, bis ich daran zerbreche.

**ENDE**

* * *

Hey Das war mein neuer Oneshot. Er ist ein bisschen untypisch für mich geraden, aber man hätte mir niemals bei Youtube das Drarry Video mit dem Song „Silver Lining" zeigen dürfen. Das Lied hat sich dermaßen in mein Gehirn hineingefressen, dass diese FF einfach so aus meinem Kopf gekrochen ist. **=P**

Ich hoffe, die Story hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich sehr über euer Feedback freuen.

Liebe Grüße eure Amunet


End file.
